


In Love With My Best Friend

by melroihag



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apologies, Best Friends, F/F, Love Confessions, Parents Approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Freya breaks up with her boyfriend and her father won't let her lesbian best friend in the house until something is pointed out to him, changing his whole perspective on things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet of a story I began writing. I created these characters and I love them. I hope whoever reads this enjoys. Let me know what you think?

Frank watched as his daughter dropped her phone and ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. His wife, Grace pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers and sighed.  
“What’s going on here?” he asked, sliding the back door shut behind him.  
Grace glanced up at him and groaned.  
“From what I gathered of her yelling, her and Matthew just broke up… and somebody doesn’t approve of her best friend coming around the house anymore so what do you expect, Frank, huh?” She grew impatient as she spoke, scowling at him from across the room.

There had been an uncomfortable cloud of tension looming over the house ever since he’d found out that his daughter’s best friend was a lesbian.  
He’d panicked and said some things he shouldn’t’ve, like banning Thea from entering the house and spending any time with his little girl. His sweet and innocent little Freya.

Freya hadn’t spoken to him, let alone looked at him, in the eight days since he made a colossal mess of things.  
It’s just, he’d panicked when Grace had pointed out to him the way that Thea looks at Freya when she isn’t looking. They’d been sitting on the couch having their monthly movie night, which Thea has been apart of for years since the girls first become friends, and it was just like any other night, until Grace had pointed this out to him.

So without over-thinking, he picked up Freya’s phone from where she’d threw it on the floor and rang Thea.  
“Monkey, you know you can’t ring me. It’s Friday… your dad will kill me if he knew you were ringing me, no matter how much I’ve missed you all week.” Thea sounded defeated.

A slight twinge struck Frank’s chest as he heard the clear upset he’d caused both girls. Clearing his throat, he turned away from Grace’ weary gaze.  
“Thea, this is Frank… Freya’s dad.” he said trying not to sound too awkward. Wincing slightly as he heard Grace’ sharp intake of breath and cross the room to give him a warning stare.

“Sir? Is Freya alright?” she asked, the confusion in her tone bordering worry.  
“Would you mind stopping by the house?” he asked politely, seeing Grace’ eyes bug out of her head, and a small smirk play on her lips as he rolled his eyes at her.  
“I-I’ll be there in five minutes.” she stuttered, hanging up instantly.

Sure enough, four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later, Thea was throwing her bike on the lawn and knocking on the door frantically.  
Frank answered the door, Grace standing behind him smiling apologetically at the young girl in greeting.  
Thea’s gaze flickered between the two of them, as the tears filled her eyes and her panting increased.  
“Where is she? Is she okay? Oh god, what happened?” her voice broke as a tear slipped down her face.

Realisation dawned on Grace’ face and she slapped Frank’s arm, scolding him as she mumbled under her breath something that sounded a lot like, “Jesus, Frank! Are you trying to scare the poor girl to death.”  
Grace turned her attention back to the dark-haired girl before her.  
“Freya isn’t hurt, Dear. She just broke up with that boyfriend of hers.” she explained quietly, glancing to the top of the staircase toward Freya’s room.

Relief washed over Thea as the woman’s words sank in. She rest her hands on her knees and took a few deep, steadying breaths. Clearly she’d assumed the worst.  
Not a second later, she was straightening up, her face stoic, but the rage shone behind her eyes.  
“Do you want me to kill him? Because I’ll kill him.” she spoke through clenched teeth.

Frank smiled involuntarily and huffed a short laugh.  
“Actually, no. I’d like to speak to you if that’s alright?” he asked, motioning to the living room.  
Thea’s gaze once again switched between Frank and Grace, at the woman’s confused shrug of her shoulders, Thea took a deep breath and hesitantly made her way into the house, wiping her sweating palms on her thighs as she went.

Thea stood awkwardly and Grace sat on the couch, both looking at Frank expectantly.  
“I wanted to apologise for how I’ve handled this situation.” he began, shooting Thea an apologetic smile. She stood there in shock and Grace smiled, settling herself further into the couch’s embrace.

“Y’see, I was brought up believing that love…” he hesitated a moment when he saw the young girl tense up at the word Love. He cleared his throat again, scratching the back of his neck as he continued.  
“…should be between a man and a woman because that’s what I was taught. And I was ignorant to think that just because I believed that, than Freya would too. Now I’m not using my ‘age’ or the ‘era I grew up in’ as an excuse, because I’m not disregarding the way I handled things, but came to the realisation that if a man won’t treat my Freya the was she deserves, with love and make her feel safe and above all else happy… than who am I to say that a woman can’t give her those things?” he finished his improvised rambling, his eyes trained on his shoes as his face grew red. Thea’s face went bright red and Grace wiped her eyes.

At the feel of Grace poking his shin with her toe, he continued, his gaze lifting to the ceiling this time as he took a deep breath, thinking. His eyes eventually landed on the young girl, no, young woman standing before him.  
“We’ve known you for years, Thea, and I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel unsafe and unwelcome, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable in this house.” he sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Shame etched all over his face.  
“I know you love her and probably have for sometime now, and I’m so ashamed at how I’ve handled things. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I’d really appreciate it if you could make Freya happy again.” he pleaded.  
Glancing at Grace, he added when she nodded at him encouragingly. “You’re welcome to stay the night, if that’s what she wishes.”

A silence that wasn’t totally uncomfortable settled over the room as the words exchanged hung loosely in the air.  
After what seemed like forever, but in reality was probably only a few minutes, Thea stepped forward and took Freya’s phone from Frank’s grasp, before placing her free hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ve already forgiven you, Sir.” she smiled at him warmly, watching as his shoulders relaxed significantly at her words.  
“Freya is so important to me, and with some thought, I understood your reaction… and I told Freya as much. She deserves the best and I will do everything in my power to do that, Sir.” she said nodding, before making her way to the staircase and taking the stairs three at a time.

Thea took a deep breath as her left hand clutched the doorknob to Freya’s bedroom. She knocked with her right hand, her heart squeezing painfully as she heard sobs from the other side of the door.  
A muffled “Go away, Mom. I don’t want to talk right now.” sounded through the door and Thea winced at how broken her best friend sounded.  
She opened the door a fraction and her heart squeezed painfully as she saw Freya crumpled on her bed.  
She cleared her throat slightly before speaking, “Mind if I come in?” she asked quietly.  
A small smiled curved her lips at just how fast Freya’s head shot up at the sound of her voice.

Freya sat bolt upright at the sound of her best friend’s voice. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.  
“H-how are you here?” was all she managed to choke out.  
Thea took that as enough invitation to step into the room, so she did, closing the door behind her.  
“Your dad called me.” she said, shoving her hands into her back pockets and rocking back and forth on her feet.  
“My dad?” Freya’s face scrunched up adorably in confusion and Thea felt her heart skip at the sight. She took a hesitant step forward and glanced up from her feet to her friend.  
“I’ll explain later, just please tell me you’re alright?” she pleaded, her brow creased with worry.

Freya could tell that Thea was restraining herself from reaching out by having her hands in her pockets, so she pulled the covers of her bed back, motioning for the brunette to join her and a watery smile spreads on her face as Thea climbed into bed beside her.  
As if by instinct, Freya curled herself into Thea’s side, burrowing her face into the crook of the brunette’s neck.  
Thea smelled good. She always did, but Freya had never really let herself just enjoy it.  
She took a steadying breath and sighed as she felt Thea’s arm circle her, cuddling her closer.  
“I missed you.”Freya breathed, sniffling and Thea chuckled quietly, her fingertips tracing soothing patterns on Freya’s back.   
“You saw me an hour ago when we got off the bus together?” Thea replied, smiling s she pressed a chaste kiss to Freya’s temple.  
“I know.” she mumbled self-consciously, “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you though.” she sighed.  
Thea’s hold on her tightened as she felt tears on her shoulder.  
“I missed you too.” she whispered into Freya’s hair, “More than you know.” she admitted, the words slipping from her mouth.

They lay in each other’s arms in companionable silence for awhile, until Thea broke the silence, her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
“What happened, Monkey?” she asked, her free hand sifting through Freya’s hair. “I thought you and Matthew were happy?” she asked, laying on her side, resting her head on her propped-up hand, as she looked down at her best friend.  
“I thought we were too.” Freya sighed, leaning back to look Thea in the eye.

Thea absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of golden-brown, back behind Freya’s ear before wiping the tear tracks from Freya’s freckled cheeks.   
She smiled sadly down at Freya, “I don’t like it when you’re sad, Sweetheart. What can I do?” she asked, taking comfort in the way Freya leant into her touch and closed her eyes briefly, and a little content sigh escaped her lips.

“I’m not sad when you’re here.” Freya answered, smiling shyly and averting her gaze to the button on Thea’s plaid shirt that her fingers were playing with absentmindedly.  
Thea tilted Freya’s head up gently, lifting her chin with the hand she extracted from Freya’s hair.   
“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” She said, smiling warmly as she caressed the girl’s cheek, once she met her gaze.

Just then Freya sat up facing Thea, crossing her legs awkwardly. Thea noticed she was biting her lips and wringing her hands, her tell-tale signs that she was nervous.  
Sitting up slowly, she mirrored Freya’s posture, raising her brows expectantly before squeezing the girl’s knee reassuringly.

“Okay, so I broke up with Matthew.” she blurted out and Thea looked at her in disbelief.  
Neither one of them knew what to say next, just staring at each other, both of them trying desperately to read the other but coming up blank.  
“And you… take it back? I’m confused, what happened?” Thea asked, trying to piece together what could’ve possibly happened, in her mind.  
“Matthew’s a great guy, he is… but I don’t feel the way about him that a girlfriend should, y’know?” she stumbled over her own words and raked a hand through her hair, sighing at herself.  
“That probably made no sense.” she hid her face in her hands.

Thea gently pried Freya’s hands her face and smirked at her.  
“I understood what you said… but wasn’t Matthew your first proper boyfriend?” she asked and Freya nodded, “So how can you possibly know that you don’t feel how a girlfriend should when you’ve not had a boyfriend before?” she asked tilting her head slightly.

Freya just stared at her, lost in a trance as her mind filled with thoughts of how breathtaking she looked with the setting sun casting an almost angelic glow on her face.  
“Earth to Monkey?” Thea grinned, her cheeks flushing red as she tickled Freya’s side to get her attention.  
She broke out of her thoughts giggling and swat Thea’s hand away, unable to stop her heart from racing as she collected her thoughts and took the leap of faith she’d been meaning to for awhile now.

She took hold of Thea’s hands, smiling bashfully as their fingers intertwined in Thea’s lap. She took a deep breath and kept her focus on their interlinked hands.  
“I know that I don’t feel the way I’m supposed to about Matthew…” she began to say, and only continued when Thea squeezed her hand encouragingly, “Because I feel that way… about… you.” she mumbled that last part, her face heating up significantly as a furious blush coloured her cheeks.

Thea sat in shock, her eyes trained on every twitch of Freya’s face, which was still pointed down at their hands.  
Thea had been quiet for so long, that Freya eventually glanced up at her from beneath her lashes and found Thea’s eyes shut, her lips a straight line.  
The silence was enough answer for Freya as rejection washed through her, tears springing to her eyes as embarrassment surged through her veins. She tried to extract her hands from Thea’s, when she felt a gentle squeeze on her fingers. Glancing up again, only when she heard Thea exhale a shaking breath.

“Please tell me that when I open my eyes, this won’t have all been some beautiful torturous dream? she asked, her voice trembling and Freya noticed the girl’s bottom lip quiver.  
A small smile curved Freya’s lips as she leant forward to rest her forehead against Thea’s.  
A single tear ran down Thea’s face and Freya kissed it away chastely, smirking as Thea exhaled another shaking breath.

Thea opened her eyes and her breath caught audibly as she stared into eyes of her best friend. The girl she’d been hopelessly in love with for eleven years, probably longer than that though, most likely since the moment they met.

“Is… is that okay? That I like you, I mean?” Freya stuttered and bit her lip.  
The action did not go unnoticed by Thea, she swallowed carefully, lifting her eyes to Freya’s once more before a huge shit-eating grin split her face.  
“More than okay.” she laughed laying down on her side again, propping her head up and tugging Freya back down to lay beside her.

Ever so slowly, she reached up to caress Freya’s cheek with her free hand.  
“You are so beautiful…” she said watching as Freya squirmed under her adoring gaze.  
The smile from her face dimmed just a little though, as she spoke her most cherished confession aloud for the very first time.  
“And I am completely and utterly in love with you.” she breathed, her whole body tensing up, waiting for any reaction, but for some reason, expecting the worst.

Freya’s eyes searched Thea’s, a look of wonder in her eyes as her hands reached up and clasped together behind Thea’s neck. Her eyes fluttering closed as she lightly tugged her best friend towards her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, that left both of their hearts pounding.

“I’m so in love with you.” Freya whispered against her lips, giggling as Thea proceeded to pace quick pecks on her forehead, her eyes, the tip of her nose, both of her cheek multiple times, before lingering on the edge of her lips.  
Pure joy radiated through her and into Freya in that moment. Both of them finally giving in to what they both desired most in this world, and allowing themselves to be truly happy.  
 Freya’s cheeks ached from smiling so much, as she lay looking up into the eyes of her favourite person in the world, the same person who by some miracle loved her just as much as she did her.  
Being wrapped in her arms and feeling Thea’s smile against the crook of her neck was the very definition of bliss.  
It didn’t matter what anyone thought of them, or said about them, they cared about each other unconditionally, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
